Pickup trucks and vehicles with a cab having a rear wall may have a rear seat behind the row with the driver seat. The rear seat is close to or at the rear cab wall. This presents a trade-off with regard to storage space behind the front row of seats and the provision of seats for rear seat passengers. Although pickup trucks with additional seating in the cab, behind the front row of seats, may have an extended cab, the rear most seats occupy space that could otherwise be used for storing items.
Some pickup trucks have rear seat arrangements with a rear seat row having only limited room and storage space. To allow for a changeover between a seating arrangement and an arrangement which provides more stowage space, the rear seats may be so-called stadium seats that allow the seat base to be folded up and or other positions/configurations.